


Brothers

by LovelyChemistry



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyChemistry/pseuds/LovelyChemistry
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Kane is The Undertaker’s brother but he  never sets foot in WWE or becoming a wrestler. He grows up normal and has regular corporate job. When he receives a letter from the dying Paul Bearer,his late parents friend, Kane is shocked to learn that his brother, whom he thought was dead in the fire accident when they were children, is still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

(i)

_Your brother is still alive._

                     The ultimately shocking revelations from the handwritten letter that Paul Bearer mailed to him, comes with the breaking news that Paul has just passed away in his hometown in Alabama yesterday.

                Rest in peace, Paul,Kane muses, regretting that he is unable to at least pay his godfather a visit before Paul dies. 

Kane sits at his office desk reading the letter that Paul wrote just shortly before his recent death. The handwriting is still not changing and the still much the same like the ones Paul regularly wrote after Kane was adopted by a new family. The last time Paul replying to his mail was him telling Kane that his job is super demanding and he had to frequently travel across the states, but he never tells Kane what kind of job he is doing.

                      Not that Kane is upset at Paul back then for stopping replying his mails since then.Between his own struggles of juggling with college and adulthood,he eventually forgot about Paul, and memories about him and the tragic past just floating above and finally disappeared into the nostalgia box.

                      Today Paul reveals everything in the letter- he apologizes to Kane for not keeping in touch all these years, and that he suffers from fatal disease and knowing he won't be able to stay around anymore. And that he wishes to settle things down with Kane because he feels that he is unable  carry the burden of a secret to the grave with him. 

                 It isn't the fact that Paul disappears from Kane' s radar in such a long time but the fact that Paul just telling him that Mark is still much alive. Mark has not been  dead in the fire accident that cost the Jacobs family lives thirty years ago.

                    His brother is out there and alive, and well. And turns out to be a renowned professional wrestler for a multi-million dollar  wrestling company, WWE.

             Kane is watching his brother on the Ipad before him. All his brother's fights and matches starting the day he made his official debut until to the last recent ones. He also finds the google news and articles about Mark. Mark is now no longer Mark Jacobs.Kane frowns, knowing that Mark has officially taking their mother’s maiden name- Calaway. But Kane doesn't blame him anyway. Maybe he doesn’t want people to find out about the story of the Jacobs family whose funeral house were burned down and he is the one who had started the fire and resulting in his parents and brother died.

                 He is famously known across the world as The Undertaker, a legendary gimmick in the WWE company. According to Paul, Mark narrowly escaped the fire but due to fear and panic he ran off leaving the house, thinking his parents and brother were dead. Paul only was reunited with Mark a couple of months later, and Mark had begged him not to let Kane know he is still alive.

                  Mark obviously is suffering from guilt complex, Paul had stated in the letter. While Kane is taken into the state's social security home, Paul secretly takes Mark under his wing . Growing up as a teenager, Mark spends his life training and joining wrestling competition and promotion, here and there until he finally settles with the WWE. Paul apparently the one who is managing Mark’s career through the years, escorting him to the matches and helping him on occasion if necessary.

                  There is not much latest news about The Undertaker now.After winning multi championship belts and also had undefeated series of major wins , he is rumored to be semi-retired but he only comes back once every year for the company biggest main event- Wrestlemania. Clicking on the images , Kane is not surprised to see Mark’s full version of adult. He definitely takes after their father a lot. The ginger hair, (although Mark often coloring them black due to his Undertaker gimmick ) the green eyes, the angry look whenever somebody pisses him off in the ring.

                         Kane wonders if Mark ever think about him. He wonders why Mark is scared of letting him know that he survived the fire as well, but Kane figures that Paul is right- Mark is suffering from guilt complex. He had started the fire that cost the whole family lives, and he thinks that Kane might never be able to forgive him for the childhood tragedy. The truth is, Kane is pretty much traumatised by the fire tragedy, but he is lucky to enough to be adopted by a kind foster family who helping him getting therapy for a few years. The result was positive- Kane no longer living in the nightmare of his family’s death and he grows up into a fine and educated young man- going to college and and finally earns himself a top corporate position in the company he works for.

                       Kane has to admit, at a certain point in his life, when he is still a child, he resents the fact that Mark had caused the fire. There is also a time when he is unable to sleep at nights and keep having nightmares about the accident. He keeps dreaming about his parents, dreaming of Mark stealing the matchbox from their father’s toolbox, but everything gradually changes when Kane’s adopted mother brings him to meet a child psychiatrist.

                  The therapy session that Kane undergoes every week is working great, Kane finally is able to let go of the anger and sadness of losing his family.And now he is no longer angry or mad at Mark, and Kane suddenly feels deep longing of seeing his brother face to face. The fact that Mark is still alive and actually made fortune of himself and turned out to be a glorified celebrity, making Kane feels relieved and happy for him. But did he ever thinks of reconcile with his younger brother ? Is Mark away somewhere wondering if Kane ever doing well in his own life?

                      Kane notices Mark is looking way too much old from his actual age. Kane is just five years younger than Mark, but to Kane, his brother seems to be aging so quick. Maybe the years of traveling and putting his body on the line to entertain the wrestling fans eventually taking a toll on him. It is also no surprise that Mark once falls into addiction to drugs and alcohol, and words saying now he is clean and sober, but Kane does not know how much truth is in there. To the world, The Undertaker is a mysterious figure with satanic and dark gimmick, with not much known about his whereabouts and personal lives.

                    An email from Kane’s assistant popping up with the attachment of WWE front row ticket for the upcoming show in the town. Kane smiles, quickly hitting the printer button and pulls out the copy of the ticket together with backstage pass.

_Breaking news: The Undertaker will be paying tribute to the late and honored Paul Bearer on the next Monday Night Raw._

It is now the latest and confirmed news surrounding the wrestling  world.It is also what makes Kane feels obliged to go the show himself and watch his own brother in flesh.

                   As much he misses Paul Bearer, he misses Mark more.Kane doesn't know why, but a certain part in him feels thrilled to know his only remaining flesh and blood is out there and alive. It feels as if he is finding out Mark is resurrecting from his death, just like the gimmick he plays on the tv. He longs to see his brother again and telling him that he is never was angry at Mark for starting the fire and unintentionally killing their parents. He badly wants to let  Mark know  that he already has forgiven him a long time ago.

                  He really wants to reconnect with Mark again and having back the big brother he used to had when he was just a child. The big brother he had always thought had perished in the fire accident years ago, but turns out still breathing out there. The big brother that Kane has always idolized and looking upon to since the day he was born.

              I miss you, big brother. Kane sighs to himself.

(ii)

_Monday Night Raw_

            Two hours has passed and still no sign of The Undertaker's segment is coming. Kane almost want to leave the show, he is bored to death watching the wrestlers fighting and their boring speeches in the ring. The announcer keeps repeating and replay the same vintage of Paul Bearer and his career journey in the company , much to Kane's annoyance. Not to mention the frequent commercial breaks that nearly drives him crazy, making him wonder how can anyone stand to watch the three-hour scheduled programme.

            He keeps checking  his watch restlessly,  waiting for the current match involving tag team championship to end. In his corporate world, Kane can turn the two hours into multi-million dollars profit and double the amount by the end of the day. The crowd is not exactly loud or too enthusiastic, either. Maybe they are bored and pissed waiting for the Undertaker too.

                 Kane's backstage pass is completely useless. He gets to see the other wrestlers, which is absolutely has no point for him to meet, and he can't t find the sight of The Undertaker anywhere. One the production crew tells him that nobody ever gets to see the Deadman (another nickname for Mark) backstage .He is pretty much like a ghost, only showing up at times he wants to.

               Kane groans when the tedious match finally ending, and the winning tag team is celebrating in the ring for awhile before they finally set off and the commentator announcing that The Undertaker is coming up.

                  His heart starts pounding when the arena turns dark and the screen turns into the vignette of The Undertaker's entrance, and the sound of the gong echoing into the chilly air. Kane is mesmerized by the sight of his brother finally emerged into the view and he is holding some kind of urn that Kane presumed belong to the late Paul Bearer. It is just like the ones he watched on the internet, but witnessing them live before his own eyes were just too fascinating to him.

                The Undertaker is wearing a kind of long, dark robe with hoodie covering his head and walking quite slow as he makes his way towards the ring. As soon as he steps inside, the light turns back on, but the music still continues as he slowly pushes the hoodie back down to reveal his bald head. Like everyone else Kane is dazzled to see that his brother looks much older in person, and although he tries to conceal the wrinkles below his eyes with the black eyeliner, Kane can tell he is in bad shape.He looks so worn out and tired.How is he still manage to come back and throwing fights and matches with this terrible health?

                 The Deadman takes the mic and starts his tribute speech. "Tonight..We gather here to..." His speech is is interrupted by loud music blasting from nowhere, and Kane turns around to see three men in tactical uniform walking down the stairs through the audience entrance and making their way towards the ring.

                Shocked, Kane watches the three men - whom the commentator calls them The Shield- were now circling the ring, and he wishes he can yell at the men to leave his brother alone. He can already tell what what they were planning to do to Mark.Looks like there is going to be a beatdown on The Undertaker and probably a way to disrespect an honored employee of the company.The Deadman, however does not seem to be intimidated at all. He calmly drops the mic in his hand and takes his robe off, preparing for any ambush.

              The leader, blonde-haired guy jumps in first followed by his two comrades- big and muscular Samoan and the third one- with blonde-highlighted curls on his black long hair and together starting to throw assault on The Undertaker.The Undertaker does not give in easily, he gives all his best to fend off the attackers and throwing punches against them as well.

               Kane can only cringe when he watches how eventually the number game catching up and The Shield manage to overthrow his brother and they start the beatdown on him.Won't somebody come out and save him ? Kane wants to cry now, the mugging on the helpless Undertaker gets worse and the three men were talking trash to his brother. He is becoming more worried when the blonde-haired leader jumps out of the ring and pulls a table from underneath the ring, taking it into the ring with him. Kane has seen this kind of action on the Youtube- his brother went crashing through the tables so many times but that was when he is in younger prime. Can his aging body take another fall like this?

                  Kane watches in pain as the three men preparing to send Mark through the table they have set up in the middle of the ring. The leader and the guy with the blonde streak in his black hair lifting Mark up high and placing both of his legs on the Samoan guy and they were preparing to drop him off, but somehow suddenly Mark regains his strength and he kicks the Samoan right in the face, making the bigger guy tumbling on his back. Automatically the other two members lose their hold on The Undertaker and Kane breathes in relief seeing Mark starting to rejuvenate, unleashing series of attacks towards the two men.

                   Kane listens to the roar of the crowd cheering for Undertaker's name as he successfully fighting off the three men, who attempting to hit back but only to avail when Mark throws the Samoan guy out, who falls with his back hitting the barricade . The blonde-streak tries to attack Mark, but he gets the same fate when Undertaker strikes him with an uppercut that sending him down the floor too. Now it is just the leader being left in the middle of the ring, who still attempts to charge towards Undertaker but he is caught off guard with a gripping chokehold around his jaws, and The Undertaker immediately performing a brutal chokeslam on him. 

The tactical vest-clad guy called Dean something, collapses like a fallen tree on the ring canvas , earning another happy applause from the audience . Kane smiles seeing his brother grabbing the helpless man and pulling him up, holding his body down in a reverse position. The crowd cheer even louder when the Undertaker executes the finishing movement called 'tombstone piledriver' on the leader of the Shield, viciously dropping him straight on the ring canvas.

               The Undertaker's music hits the arena again as he stands tall beside the motionless body of the Shield leader. The Undertaker starts taking a glimpse around the audience, and that is when their eyes meet each other. Mark's green eyes suddenly gazing at him. It feels strange. It seems as if Mark is unable to take his eyes off Kane, making Kane feels uncomfortable. The way Mark  focus his eyes on him, as if he recognizes him from afar. Does he know about me? Kane wonders, hesitatedly turning to look somewhere else because of the awkwardness. It isn't too long , though, Mark turns away and he raises the urn he has been holding, and proceeding to make a signature pose as the a sign of respect for the fallen Paul Bearer.

             Kane doesn't get to see The Undertaker until the show ends, and he decides that there might be another way to meet him face-to-face someday. Although, Kane senses  something about the way Mark looks at him in the ring before. Something that tells him Mark knows it is him.

_Deep inside, he knows  it is his younger brother._

             Later that night when Kane returns to his hotel room he is surprised to see someone has left a note on the bed. There is nothing written there except an address of a  property located in Texas and Kane’s heart almost stops beating to read the bottom text- Mark’s name. It seems to him that Mark has sent out an invitation to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane gets a reunion gift from his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this storyline, I alter a few facts about The Undertaker. Taker has never lost in the Wrestlemania and he beats Brock Lesnar successfully. Also, to explain that in this world, the WWE is not a scripted realm.

The estate property where his brother resides  is located somewhere so far in a deserted and empty area in  Texas, that cost Kane almost three hours of driving from the airport his flight landed in. Not that Kane  will complain about it. He is too thrilled  and excited over the idea that in some way, Mark knows his presence in the arena and actually inviting him for a reunion.

The place  is nothing like he has imagined. He has thought his brother lives in a posh modern bungalow with nice breathtaking view around, but it turns out completely so different. It is indeed an enormous mansion , but is built in a combination of classic goth style, pretty much like the haunted bungalows he often sees in the movies. Mark really lives the gimmick of The Undertaker too seriously, Kane thinks to himself. A widely recognized celebrity in the world, and yet so little is known about him , even living a private life hidden so faraway from human beings and social connection. Huge mountains and a lake wild forest surrounding the creepy mansion, making Kane shudders at the thought that the place might be indeed is haunted.

Although the evening is still early and the sunlight brightening the horizon overhead, it is quite chilly in the air and there is almost no sounds except for birds chirping and some kind of animals from the surrounding forest. Kane inhales a deep breath , tightening his suit jacket as he heads towards the entrance way.Knocking gently on the mansion  a few times, Kane patiently waits for a while before the door is being opened with a creaking sound. A mysterious male face comes into the view behind the door. "Come in, Mr. Kane. Master is waiting for you. "

"Thanks. " Kane responds, spooked by the creepy looking butler. "Where is he, my brother ? " He asks.

"This way." The butler instructs without answering Kane's question. He lets Kane stepping in before he closes the door behind him.  There were couches set and coffee table in the living room but they were oddly covered in white sheets draped over them. Glancing all around the place, Kane is captivated by the archaic decorations and the  collections of bizarre art drawings hanging on the walls. Kane wonders if Mark has a family, but judging from the almost lifeless and gloomy designation of the house furniture, he can tell his brother is a lone wolf. The more and more he sees it, the more he  thinks how inexplicable world  his brother is living in.

The butler leads Kane to downstairs towards what seems like a basement room to Kane. He watches the man knocking softly on the door before he opens in and directing Kane inside.

The basement room is just as dark and empty , except for a small table  and two chairs in the middle, and Kane's breath almost stops looking at his brother is standing there waiting for him. On the closer look he is much more older in person, and his face is expressionless without any smile or emotion.  There were only candle lights brightening the dim room and a bottle of unopened wine on the table as well.

The butler bows before his master. "Shall I get anything else for you and Master Kane, Sir?" He politely asks.

"This will do, Slave. Leave us. " The Undertaker commands, to which the butler nods his head before quietly leaves the room. Kane is still speechless , awkwardly toying with his jacket suit while pretending to taking a look all around  the darkened room. All the excitement and anticipation of finally meeting his brother, are now replaced with doubts and uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

_What am I supposed to say? Hello Mark, haven't seen you in a long time? Should I hug him ? Is he just as happy as I am or he is just trying to get rid of his guilt trip?_

"Have a seat little brother." The Undertaker suddenly speaks, making Kane a bit startled but he forces himself to smile a little when he hears  the word brother.

"Thanks." Kane replies as he takes his seat in front of his brother. He can't help himself from constantly staring at his brother who is now uncorking the wine bottle, trying to figure out how to start a conversation. He wonders if he should start by at least giving Mark a hug or touch or something, but he feels unsure and hesitates even to speak a word.

_Hey Mark, how are you ? Is that good or stupid? No, too cheesy. Like he just went off a couple of weeks of vacation, not running away from me when we were just kids._

_Or :Hey Mark, how did Paul die?_

_Stupid stupid stupid. You saw the news, dumbass,_ Kane mentally scolds himself.

_Or maybe- Why did you burnt our house-_

_This is helpless._

_Or "Did the Shield hurt  you ? Are you going to be fine?" That sounds a lot better. Maybe._

But Kane is unable to get any of  the words out of his mouth, as he watches The Undertaker slowly pouring the wine into the glasses and casually makes a toast."To both of us." Kane nods, repeating after his brother before he sets the glass down.

Eventually he blurts it out. "Why?" It is the only thing that Kane can finally figures out what to say.

"Why what? " Taker responds nonchalantly.

"You never bother to tell me." Kane clears his throat. " You haven't die in the fire. "

"Why should I? " Mark shrugs." You lead a good life out there. Normal and corporate. Why would I ruin it by telling you I'm still here ?"

Kane is baffled by his brother's answer. " I can't see why it would ruin my life. I'd be happy , you know. You not doing bad yourself. You are a celebrity now. Million dollars worth. I would say you are luckier than me."

"You don't deserve me in your life. " Mark takes a sip of his wine. "I destroyed everything we had, remember? "

"It was a long time ago. Mark, I already forgave you. You and I were just children. " Kane murmurs. "You had no idea how  happy I am  to see you again.To know that you are still alive." He breathes heavily, feeling relieved that he is finally able to get everything out of his chest. Well, at least almost everything.

Mark stares at his brother, but he doesn't say anything.

"You could have told me earlier. At least while Paul is still alive, " Kane sighs again." I wish I could have seen him before he passed away. I never blame you for the accident, Mark. Just so you know."

Mark only nods. "I'm glad you feel that way. I just figured that you'd be better off without me anyway." He coughs a little. " And doesn't end up like me,"

"Why not ? It would be fun though.I don't like this wrestling stuff , but if I end up like you, it would be cool to. I mean, imagine.. Kane The Undertaker's brother? I think that sounds good to me,"  Before he knows it, Kane lets out a small laugh. For a while, he is slowly beginning to feel  a bit at ease.

Mark chuckles too. "Yeah. I guess it is." 

"I miss Paul, though. " Kane says, fiddling with the glass surface as he recalls the late Paul Bearer in his childhood memory.  "Remember how he used to buy us candies and stuff toys every time he traveled out of the state?"

"Yeah, "Mark's darkened eyes brighten a little. "He spoils both of us rotten back then. I kinda miss it ."

"I had watched you both on the internet." Kane states in hesitation. "Although sometimes you and him can be such a dick towards each other, I'm glad he looks after you ."

"He takes great care of me." Mark nods ruefully. "And, at some point, he actually wants to bring you into WWE."

"Really? "Kane is surprised. "So why doesn't he go with it? " He feels a bit disappointed knowing Paul has never reaching out to him despite all the plans he had possibly made about reuniting him with Mark.

"He changes his mind at last minute." Mark explains. "By bringing you into WWE , he means he wants you to be a wrestler too. He wants you to fight me back then." 

Kane shakes his head in frustration. "He could have write to me. He could have tell me the whole thing," He gripes. "I mean, I don't want to be a wrestler but I could have meet you both earlier."

The Undertaker reaches out to Kane's hand and he gives it a light squeeze. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm the one asking him not to go with it. "

"But..why? And now..that Paul has gone..why you asking me to meet you anyway?" Kane's voice is vibrating with emotion now, unable to hide his disappointments.

"Because Paul wrote the letter to you , dumbass. And when I saw you at the front row in the arena, I realize that  I can't just  keep running away from you my whole life," Mark  reluctantly admits.

 Kane falls silent.And _what if Paul never writes to me that letter, brother? Are you going to pretend I was dead in the fire for the rest of your life?_ He is itching to ask his brother the question but for some reason he feels a heavy lump is stuck in the back of his throat. The Undertaker is also remaining quiet too, seemingly getting lost in his own thoughts. Kane wonders if he is reminiscing about the fire accident. 

"So..they said you were half-retiring now?"

Once again Kane finds himself is too afraid to bring up the fire tragedy and the childhood memory again, because a part of him is telling him that in some way, Mark probably is still unable to cope with the guilt trauma that he feels he is at fault for causing his brother to suffer from losing their family.

"Pff." Mark scowls. "The square ring is my playground. What makes them think I was going to leave my yard ?"

That brings Kane to a chuckle. "I have to say, you really play this Undertaker gimmick seriously, " He compliments his brother. "Even in reality you live  like a modern Satanic worshipper. All this gothic lifestyle, your haunted mansion.You really look like a real undertaker, " Kane  jokes, but to his complete  surprise Mark glares at him. 

"Why? You think this is all scripted movie? " Mark suddenly retorts, making Kane getting more puzzled.

"The whole wrestling stuff  is fake, right ? " Kane turns perplexed. " You did not really doing the kidnapping and attempting murder on tv, or else you would have been in jail by now. I saw you bury Paul in the cement tank on tv. Yet he just passed away recently. " He shrugs, not understanding why Mark suddenly grows upset at his comment.

Mark abruptly roars into a laughter. "You and your damn corporate world. Of course you would think it all is scripted. Fake. I forgot that you were one of them,"

His brother's reaction confuse Kane ." So, you saying that you successfully fend off three guys twice your strength, on your own, is real ? " Kane asks again. "Sorry brother, looking at your health and body shape, I don't buy it. The Samoan can easily snaps your neck like a twig, if he and his buddies want to. Obviously everything you guys did are scripted."

" Ah. That's the beauty of this human world. The foolishness of them . This is what makes me want to keep going back there." Mark smirks.

"I don't understand. " Kane scratches his head in astonishment, trying to make sense of what his brother is trying to tell him. "You are saying.. everything in the WWE is real? Everything you did..the horrible actions.. are real? "

"If it was a reality I won't be standing in the ring every year and claim the Wrestlemania streak without missing a beat." Mark casually replies. "And annihilate a guy twice my size at this age just this year. Who calls himself a human beast."

"Mark, are you serious?" Kane  gasps. "You are telling me that..all those gross stuff you did.. they were real?"

"You know, you can find the answer by yourself. " Mark ignores Kane's question.

"You saying?"

"Be a part of the show. Be like me. Then you will know what is real and what is not. " Only causing Kane to laugh again,but Mark doesn't seem to be  amused by his brother's reaction.

"Putting on the ugly costumes and tangled with the sweaty guys ? Hell no, " Kane continues laughing but he immediately stops when he sees his brother is glaring at him with a sharp look.

Hanging his head down in slight remorse, Kane apologizes. "Sorry. Did not mean to offend you."

"There is more than that,you know. " The Undertaker scolds his younger brother. "I often wonder what will happen if Paul really brings you into the WWE. My best thought is you would be as destructible  as I am in the ring."

"Ridiculous," Kane grins, trying to imagine himself walking into the ring and fighting off some guy wearing trunks and weird outfits." I don't even know how to punch someone, let alone fighting like you. I'll be dead in two minutes inside that ring, Mark." 

For awhile, Mark remains quiet, pacing around the room with the glass of wine in his hand, while Kane stares at him in amazement. He has been through the internet doing researches about the wrestling show since he has found out about his brother. Everything is said to be scripted and the company determines who gets the 'main push' , who has to stay at the bottom ranks of the company, who needs to 'job' to stronger and better wrestler (as per the head company's choice and favorites), all the story lines and dialogues, from the outfit choice and in-ring names to the decision who should get the championship belts. And now his brother is here telling him that nothing he saw on the show is pre- arranged and choreographed.

"Kane, tell me about yourself." Mark suddenly changes the subject. "You seem to be doing so well in your life..but why you are unhappy,little brother?"

"What?" Kane almost choke on the wine he is about to drink, shocked by his brother's question. "Mark, what are you talking about?I have a great job. And great family."

"Save that crap. "Mark scoffs. "How long you had been divorced? And not seeing the kids because they moved away to other country? "

This time Kane is stunned that he almost stutters. "How.. how ..do you..how do you know.."   _He can't possibly know all of this!_ Kane can hear himself silently screaminginside.

"That's what I think." Mark moves behind his brother, patting him on the shoulder. "When I saw you in the front row that other  night, I can tell just by the way you look at me. You look so happy, but it looks like you only smile for the first time after being drowned in misery for years."

"You do?" Kane looks down ,slightly embarrassed, but then, a part of him feels oddly grateful. Like a heavy weight of burden is lifted  off his back after years and years living under false pretense. 

_My brother knows. He had never abandoned me like I thought he did. All of these years, he is secretly watching me._

"Of course I did.You're my brother." Mark simply answers with a smile . It is only a brief statement but to Kane, the sense of the warmth and honest emotion in the words, more than enough to enlighten a seemingly dark void in his life after the absence of his wife and children. More precisely, the dark void inside of him since the day the fire that had took his parents away, and Mark temporarily out of his life.

"Fine. That had been a rough patch I had to go through." Kane quietly confesses. "But that doesn't mean I hate everything else about my life. I love my job. Have I told you I might be getting promotion next month?"

"Wow. Look at you. Climbing on to the top of the corporate ladder, huh? I'm so proud of you , little brother." Mark congratulates his brother by giving him another clap on the shoulder. 

 

The evening turns into a smooth occasion of a warm dinner, and they both have a good time sharing and exchanging stories of each's living. Neither of them speak about the fire tragedy anymore, and Kane finds himself had never been happier since the depressing days of the childhood trauma. Both him and Mark are carelessly laid back now, enjoying each other's company until it is getting a bit late, and Kane has to excuse himself to return back to the hotel he is staying in the city.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Mark offers as he follows Kane to the front door. "My good man here can drive you in the morning."

"Nah." Kane responds. "I wish I could stay longer but I have to catch early flight tomorrow. I could not miss the board meeting ," He tells Mark in remorse. However much he wants to stay , he knows he still has other priorities and higher callings to answer to.

 "Oh. Promotion due by next month. I forgot," Mark cackles. "Kane, before you go, I want you to have something." He says, beckoning over his butler who quickly walking over to him with a gift box in his hand. Kane shakes his head with small laugh. He wonders what Mark has in the box for him.

"Its a gift from me." Mark bestows the box to Kane. Kane accepts the box and stares at the nicely wrapped parcel in curiosity. "For all the years that we missed behind."

"Mark, you shouldn't have ." Kane frowns. "What's inside?" He shakes the box a little, tries to roughly guessing what could be in the box, judging from its extremely light weight.

"Open it. Take a look ." Mark instructs with a mischievous grin. Kane stares at his brother suspiciously, wondering if his brother my be getting some tricks in his sleeve, but he knows his brother can never intend to do him any harm with the box content. He eventually tears the wrapper carefully , and lifting the lid off to reveal the content.

Kane is not even sure if he should laugh or freaking out. Inside is a red and black-colored leather mask complete with a dark wig, and at first glance it is quite scary to look at because of its ghoulish slashed pattern. Its ugly eyes holes look creepy and .. _alive_.

"Mark, I'm not five year old anymore. And its not even Halloween,man." Kane  grumbles in  slight irritation, although he doesn't mean to be mad at his brother. He doesn't understand why, of all good stuff in the world, Mark can choose a weird creepy mask to hand him as a reunion gift. "What the hell am I supposed to do with it?"

"I know, brother." Mark laughs in amusement looking at his brother's annoyed face. "Tell you what, why don't you take this home, and try it on, then you let me know how it feels."

 "Is this some kind of joke?" Kane groans, putting the mask back into the box. "Fine, whatever you say. I'll let you know. And oh, Mark, you going to be on tv next week?" 

"You're gonna find out. Stay tuned." Mark replies . " Hey, drive safely."

"Okay. I'll try to find some time to visit again. Thanks for the dinner. I had a good time." Kane grins sheepishly. "And.. Mark?" 

"Yeah?"

Without hesitation, Kane leans forward and embraces his brother tightly, causing Mark to be stunned for awhile, but he eventually returns the favor and hugs his brother back. "I miss you so much, big brother. " He hears Kane tells him, and Mark can't help cracking into a smile.

"Me too, little bro. Me too."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mask is more than just an ordinary gift.

Monday evening, Kane leaves the office early,doing  a quick grocery shopping before immediately heading back to his condo, hoping to catch Raw on tv before it is airing live. Even though Mark refuses to tell him, he has looked up on the internet rumor saying The Undertaker is likely going to appear tonight . Getting into the apartment, he sets the grocery bag on the counter and rushes to turn the tv on, just in time to see the opening segment by The Shield, the group who unsuccessfully had attempted  to sabotage his brother the other week.

Knowing his brother will probably appear in the mid of the show, he takes the time to arrange the grocery items  one by one while listening to the sound of the television when he suddenly notices the box of gift from Mark lying on the counter . He frowns, puzzled for awhile because he doesn't remember taking the box out since the last time he had left the box kept in his bedroom. He had forgotten about the mask although Mark had told him to try it on. How the hell and when did he got the box into the kitchen?

He eventually shrugs, guessing there must be during one of those tired nights he had not memory of. Kane finishes with the groceries quickly before he picks the box up and carries it to the living room . Plopping down on the couch and loosening his tie a bit, Kane lifts the box lid off and see the leather mask is still inside. It still looks ominous  to him, the red and black slash pattern and especially the eyes hole. The mask looks like an angry facial expression. On the closer inspection, it seems more than just normal angry. 

_Like demonic angry. The kind of angry when you were hellbent on a deadly vengeance._

Why did Mark gave this to him, Kane can never understand. He tries to recall a childhood memory when he probably had hinted at his parents he wanted something super cool like a superhero mask . His best guess is Mark wants to recreate the scenario that supposed to happen if its not because of the fire tragedy. Kane can not remember one. As a child, he loves Star Wars and all sorts of superheroes movies- Batman and Spiderman, but this peculiar mask definitely is not in his Christmas wish list.

Its Mark, what do you expect, Kane shakes his head, laughing at himself when he remembered the bizarre stuff he had seen filling Mark's interior house. Maybe Mark just simply picking the mask out of his strange hobbies of collecting eccentric  stuff like that, Kane thinks.

Roman Reigns voice is still echoing on the television, rambling about challenging The Deadman to show up and facing The Shield to claim back his yard. 

_Why don't you try putting it on, and let me know how it feels._

For a split second Kane really thinks he hears Mark whispering in his ears, but then he shakes his head remembering he is all alone and Mark's voice probably just a flashback in his mind. He runs his finger on the leather piece in his hand, feeling its soft and cool texture and even toying with the dark wig. The wig feels so silky and smooth between his fingers, like a real human hair coated with vitamin oil. The mask doesn't have actual mouth hole, only a thin straight line divided across the bottom part just barely enough to cover for oxygen.

He wonders how he looks like wearing the piece of mask.

Getting off the couch and letting the television on , Kane walks into his bedroom and stands in front of his dressing table mirror. He places  the mask in front of his face and pulls the clasp behind his head , adjusting  the mask's position accordingly to his facial shape . It fits his face so perfectly as if the mask is specially tailored to accustom his face size.

As he stands in front of the mirror, Kane gazes into his own reflection, amazed by how powerful the impression the mask gives. You can not deny the fearful impact of the mask  just by looking at the person wearing it. The mask is definitely a rumination of a sinister evil hidden behind the red and black design. A forceful power and yet so mysterious and shaded by the coal black area around his eyes, making it is impossible for anybody to recognize the  identity concealed underneath the figure.

_Wait a minute. Why does the area around his eyes turn dark ?_

Like there is some sort of black eyeliner smeared around them. Kane never has any kind of that stuff in the house anymore ever since his ex wife had left him. And he absolutely remembers he never put any kind of face paint before he wears the mask.

He shivers, suddenly feels uncomfortable looking at the haunting image of him with the mask, so Kane quickly unfastens the clasp behind his head to remove the mask, but to his complete shock, he finds himself  unable to take the mask off. Only then he realizes with horror that the mask is literally...glued to his skin. Firmly stuck no  matter how Kane tries to detach the material off, it won't budge at all.

What the fuck? Kane panics, struggling to pull the leather mask off his face but to no avail. What the hell is going on with this freaky thing?

In the frightened state, Kane instantly thinking about finding his phone and call Mark straight away, but then all of sudden he notices something else. His vision is getting blurred by something hazy and a blinding light flashing in the room, and the air temperature skyrocketing to a degree of scorching heat. And then there is a familiar kind of smell that he immediately realizes that the bright light is actually caused by  sparks of fire. His apartment is literally burning!

Fire! It is the only first thing that comes to his mind as Kane scrambles to run out of the room but when he freezes once again at the rising eruption of fire right in front of him, and he comes to notice that the room is no longer his apartment room. It has changed to a whole different place and sight. Not so different because they are extremely familiar to him. He can recognize every single of the aspects in the new surrounding, that he believes he is not mistaken at all.

The wooden furniture cabinets, chairs, tables, tools, items, and the scariest part is the collection of the wooden caskets being consumed by the raging fire.

He is back in his parents's funeral home, and he is standing right  at the place that had supposedly burned down a long time ago. And looking down upon himself to find that he is ten year old again and trapped in a burning house in the middle of the night.

How did this ever happen? Is this some kind of bad dream? Kane feels his legs were paralyzed ,mind racing and rush of adrenaline in his blood vein, realizing the last time he had dream about the tragedy  was when he started junior high school. 

After such a long time in hibernation, his inner demon has been resurfaced,throwing Kane back to the nightmare he thought he had successfully conquered years and years ago.

"Dad!Mom! Mark!!!!" 

Kane hears himself shouting and helplessly scrambling, trying to find a way to escape the fire, but the gripping fear of the burning  flame around him prevent him from doing so. He continued screaming over and over hoping for a sight of his father to save him from the wrath of the fire, but he can only hear the sound of his father's voice echoing in the air, calling his name and Mark.

"Daddy!!!! Mommy!!!! Mark!!" His young self shouts repeatedly until he feels his throat and lungs hurting with the smoke around him is suffocating him, making it feels more and more difficult  for Kane to breathe.

A sudden outburst of flame blasting right on to his face making Kane screams in agony as he feels the burning fire lacerating his  flesh. The pain had never been so real and acutely severe that he feels like his heart almost explode from the piercing burn on the portion of his right side of face. His lungs have seem to give up that he is barely able to even let out a voice, and Kane collapses down to the floor. The thick blaze of smoke and flame growing bigger and closer to him that Kane closes his eyes, bracing himself to take what he thinks the destiny that is meant for him. Mom, Dad, Mark, I love all of you. He can hear himself whisper as he inhales his last breath, imagining the fire eventually consume him into afterlife.

The heat is gone. The smell of burning flame and smoke disappears. Nothing happens . Instead of burning skin Kane feels cold and numb.

He opens his eyes , ragged breaths and heart still pounding, slightly relieved to think he is just having a bad dream and he is awake now. 

Blinking his eyes a few times , Kane is shocked to find he is not lying in his bed, or his couch, or even in his apartment. Completely opposite of the fire earlier, he finds himself lying in a strange place with total darkness and nothing in his sight. The ground where he is lying feels damp and made of coarse soil, and Kane turns his head to look all around the unknown  place, trying to make sense of where he is stranded.

In split second he remembers about the mask he had put on earlier, and he quickly grabs his own face to feel the mask, but strangely enough, it is no longer there . Kane instinctively rubs his facial skin, trying to make sure that the mask is not really there, but then he starts to have  a flashback of how the fire ripping his skin earlier . The pain from the burn still feel so real to him, the stinging , blistering ablaze devouring a side of his face.

Gasping in panic and fear again, Kane fumbles with every inch of his face skin, wondering if a part of it is really burned by the fire. His skin just feels smooth and normal, but Kane doesn't even know if it has left behind a scar or something.

And what the hell is this place ? What had the mask done to him? Kane struggles to climb up on his feet, turning all around to inspect the surrounding. For awhile he thinks he is in a dark forest or something like that  but there is hardly any trees or plants  to be seen  . It is just a total darkness with no sign of boundaries or roads or even skies. Just like a wasteland. You can't even call it a wasteland, there is no sign of dead animals or living things remains or neglected buildings- nothing. Its a zero and infinite land with just darkness looming overhead.

Or is he dead and he is in Hell?

Is this even hell? 

Isn't it supposed to be a bunch of fiery pits with devils guarding them with sinned humans were tortured and burned to eternity?

"Hello there Kane." 

Nearly jumping from the total shock of hearing the voice he recognizes so well, Kane spins around to see Mark, his brother is standing before him with a devilish smile curled on his lips. Mark is dressed in his Undertaker attire- long black robes and his famous hat and gloves. 

"Mark, what the hell is this place? What-what had-how-why you are here-why the mask-" There are so many questions Kane is dying to ask his brother that he scrambles and messes up the words.

"Relax. i told you to put on the mask and let me know how it feels, didn't I?" Mark replies calmly,making Kane grows irritated .

"The fuck,man? What the hell you did to me?Where the fuck we are ?"

"I want you to meet someone." Mark still is unaffected by his brother's outrage. Kane almost let out a yell when he notices there is someone else standing beside his brother, also wearing the same attire like Mark, but his face is hanging down. 

"What now?" Kane asks impatiently, at the same time is still curious. "You better explain yourself before.."

His mouth feels dry and legs were shaken in fear and confusion. His words stops in the mid sentence when the other stranger lifts up his hood to reveal his identity.

"Hi Kane. I thought you said you missed me." The stranger greets politely, also with a smile but is enough to make Kane's legs give up that he stumbles down to the ground in utter disbelief and complete astonishment. 

"Paul..Is that you.. Paul?"


End file.
